Turned Out So Perfectly
by shutupgreenberg
Summary: Elizabeth, Edward’s mother, has very special opinions about the one human and the other vampires that make her dear son’s immortal life worthwhile. Takes place between Twilight and New Moon. One-Shot.


**Elizabeth, Edward's mother, has very special opinions about the one human and the other vampires that make her dear son's immortal life worthwhile. Takes place between Twilight and New Moon. One-Shot.**

Of course there had been numerous moments over the decades when I wanted nothing more than to shoot down from Heaven and wrap my Edward in an embrace. Now, I wanted to hug a human whose only relation to me was knowing my son.

I wanted to hold Bella and tell her just how much she really meant to Edward. She'd made my life and Edward's father's lives up here so much more bright in just a matter of months after watching him suffer for close to a century.

After our human lives were taken by the influenza, Edward Sr. and I had waited in Heaven for quite some time before realizing Edward wasn't following behind us. I was overjoyed at this, to know he had a chance at a longer life, but I was a tad confused. I had thought that the sickness had pushed Edward beyond recovery.

Once I had the sense to look for him on Earth, I was in for quite a shock. He was…a vampire? Those creatures were supposed myths in my lifetime. I couldn't comprehend, couldn't understand, how this had happened to my son. At first I was horrified at the idea of my boy being a blood-drinker. But when I saw how hard he strived to abstain from human blood, I grew more comfortable with the idea.

Over the next 90 or so years we watched Edward live this new, vampiric lifestyle. He'd shied away from the guiding hand of Carlisle once, and I was relieved when he made his way back home to his family.

I was pleased Edward had managed to find a family, thought they weren't exactly that. The word they had used was "coven". Still, they acted like a family just the same. Carlisle was an incredible leader. Esme was just the sort of motherly figure I would have wanted for Edward once I was gone.

Emmett makes me smile almost daily, but sometimes his jokes and antics are just a little too inappropriate for my taste. I have been skeptical from time-to-time as to what Rosalie really added to the family. But it is not my place to try and decide who belongs with the Cullen coven.

Jasper reminds me of my husband greatly. He is soft-spoken and shy, but still has firm opinions of subjects that matter to him. Also, though Jasper has an actual gift, my husband was sensitive to the feelings of those around him. Alice, his wife, is such a sweet little girl. She is probably my son's closest friend.

And though Edward has his family, I had always wished he'd find a mate like all the others had. To see him alone, without a partner, for so long ached every single day.

Bella is Edward's savior. She may not know it, the silly child, but she truly is. The first day Edward encountered her, I was so nervous. I thought he might lose control and demolish all that Carlisle had worked to build with him. When he made it thorough that first day without hurting her, I had never been so proud.

When you watch your loved ones from heaven, you don't receive any special powers to see what they're thinking or really _feel_ what they're feeling. I didn't need powers of any sort to know that Edward was falling for Bella. The tiniest things he did, all of the insignificant looks, hinted at something else.

He was changing. I could tell. At first, he tried to mask his fascination with Bella, but he soon realized it was useless. His entire outlook on his once dreary life had changed. He was really living. And Edward had changed Bella, too. She was so very shy and quiet when they first met, but now she wasn't afraid to smile or laugh too loudly.

When the horrible vampire James came so close to ending Bella's life, I had never been so distraught. Edward and Bella deserve peace and stability after all they had been through. They had made it past the temptation Bella brought to Edward and the times Edward almost revealed what he was to the outside world to save her. What more could they be tested on? It seemed as if fate was always trying to keep them apart.

But, through everything, the age-old lesson has been proven that love conquers all.

Love is such a fascinating thing. I had experienced it with my husband, Edward, but it was such a thrill to watch my only son fall for another special person. When my life ended and I thought my son's had too, I had to give up the idea of him finding true love. The hope was renewed when he found eternal life, and now he had found it.

Sometimes I would just sit back and marvel at the fact that everything turned out so perfectly.

Though there is the issue of Bella's mortality versus the immortal life my son could give her, everything is all right now. The danger of the nomadic coven that had stalked her has passed, and now Edward and Bella can spend time together like they deserve.

It's true: my son is surrounded by angels down on Earth, and I couldn't be happier.

**A/N: I just whipped this up a while ago and thought you guys would like to read it. Enjoy and please review! And to my "12 Weeks" readers, I'm very sorry for the wait. Between school, soccer, basketball, and piano lessons I feel like I have no spare time anymore! The next chapter will be out as soon as I finish writing and editing chapter 18.**


End file.
